FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to fluid discharging apparatus having means for a plurality of fluids to commingle upstream of the terminus, and more particularly to apparatus having three areas along a flow path, a separately supplied fluid being added to the fluid in said flow path at each area, and the fluids each differing from the others in some essential characteristic such as state, pressure, composition, etc.